Confessions
by TheBitterAftertaste
Summary: Before Mamma Mia, Will Sam tell Donna he is engaged, will she forgive him, One shot : R&R pleaseeeee xx Mwah


Rt rolChapter 1

A/N: One shot just thought I would darken my mood a little more. Dedicated to Mel Liv and Nikki love you all MWAH. This is about Donna and Sam when he announced he was engaged. Little bit of oo-erness in here guys, not to Liv standards obviously *giggles* love you really Mom xx

*

Donna pulled the thin blanket over her bare body to cover herself from the cool Greek breeze as Sam withdrew from her slowly, not wanting the moment to end. A satisfied smile played across her lips as she hung onto his hand. He lay across the sand trying to steady his breathing out.

"Only once tonight? Don't be going all soft on me." She giggled wrapping her slim arms around him to show she was joking. Sam flinched and immediately felt his body stiffen up against her touch, and not in the way Donna wanted either... She could tell something was up and tried to take his mind off whatever was playing on his mind. Her long perfectly manicured nails skated up his thighs.

"Donna...stop it." Was his feeble reply, he wanted to take her where she wanted to be so much. But he also knew it would make her hurt even more.

"No..." She whispered moving further up, just her teasing touch was enough to make Sam harden involuntary. He knew if this didn't stop now she would push him over the edge and there would be no going back, but just the picture of Donna in tears gave him the strength to stop her advances. He pulled her hands from his thighs and pinned them over her head.

"Oh I love it when you go all dominant on me." She giggled. Sam's hands twisted Donna's above her head. She knew he wasn't playing as his grip hardened on her.

"Sam your hurting me let me go..." She cried, Sam's face softened slightly as he released the grip from her hands. She gently rubbed them and stared at him. She pulled on her underwear and as she was hooking up her bra said

"Okay something has been eating you all night, what is it. Have I done something wrong? Am I not doing something right?" She asked pulling on a simple aqua short mini-dress. Sam sighed at the thought of Donna thinking she had done something wrong. _Come on Carmichael...you need to tell her, these things just don't wash over, so she might never want to speak to you again, and you deserve it for treating her like shit. But how am I going to tell her... I don't want to break her heart. She gave me everything... and I'm about to take it with me._

"Hello... Earth to Sam Carmichael..." Donna said waving her hand in front of his face. Sam was brought crashing harshly back into reality.

"Oh um sorry, I was just thinking..." Sam trailed off biting his lip.

"About what babe?" She asked clipping her hair back into a loose chignon bun. Her natural radiant beauty astounded Sam, she was the most beautiful woman in the world and no one could compare to her sparkling personality and flawless features. He took a deep breath. _It's now or never, you can't leave her hanging like this without giving her a reason._

"About how you will never want to see to me again after I tell you." He admitted tears already forming in his eyes. Donna sat up a little straighter, her heart starting to pound.

"Why would I not want to see you again... I love you Sam...you know that." She replied, trying to make him feel a little better, what she did not know was that she had just made it ten times worse. _She loves me... and soon she will have loved me _Sam thought also sitting up.

"I have to go back to New York." He said trying to make this a little less painful for her to bear. She sighed.

"I know you do... I could visit you and your always free to visit me... we can still have a relationship...can't we." She asked.

"No." He whispered as tears quickly flew from her eyes down her face.

"Well...why not?" She stammered trying not to burst into hysterical tears at the thought of the only person she had ever loved leaving her.

"The reason isn't important Donna." He said trying to edge around the subject. She suddenly frowned.

"Sam your breaking up with me... I think I at least have the right to know." She argued, her voice beginning to rise by the moment.

"Because... I'm engaged." He blurted out in a fast rush. Donna thought she had heard wrong.

"I'm sorry...I thought you just said... your engaged." She whispered, judging by the look on Sam's face she had heard correctly. She stood up trying not to make eye contact with him and started to speed-walk down the beach. Sam followed her quickly.

"Donna wait. I want to be with you, I want you not her." Sam tried to reason grabbing hold of her arm. Anger boiled all over Donna as she quickly spun round and struck him in the face with her other hand. Sam recoiled in shock.

"I don't want you anymore!" She cried before trying to walk away. _He has treated me like nothing but a common whore... he got laid for a week so he was happy, I gave him everything I could, I thought this was it, I finally found someone who was perfect for me, and what does he do... treat me like a hooker screw me over and leave me_ she thought tears running down her face.

"Donna just wait a minute." He shouted, trying to cover the noise of her sobs.

"Sam I don't think you understand, I want a relationship, not a quick fuck!" She yelled. Sam knew he wasn't going to get much more out of her at the moment but tried one last time. He quickly ran in front of her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Right NOW you listen okay? I love you more than anything else in the world Donna... ever since I first set eyes on you I knew we were meant to be together, I know I should have told you from the start, but my feelings blocked my thoughts and I fucked up... we all fuck up even you... I want to go back to New York and break up with Lorraine, I want to come back to you. I want to marry YOU, I want to have children with YOU, I want to grow old with YOU Donna." He cried to her. Donna was torn, her heart wanted to forgive him for what he had done and gladly take him back, but her brain told her to leave him before he hurts her even more.

"Maybe that's what you'll say to the next slut who ends up fucking you...and you know what I pity her...because maybe she'll fall for all that bullshit, but I certainly won't. Now pack your bags and leave me alone. Because I don't want to see you again." She stated before leaving him once more...and this time Sam didn't follow.

*

Sorry I went from uber-happy to uber-depressed and I don't know why... so this reflects my mood today. Reviews please :) I will hunt you down if you don't :)


End file.
